


Liz Shaw

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Actually I don't, But I took the class, Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Doctor Sucks at Goodbyes, Human Doctors, I know French, Liz is the one who knows french, Poetry, Third Doctor Era, UNIT, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Liz, the almost equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liz Shaw

You held degrees in physics, medicine, and more...  
...he was doctor of practically everything

You had a reasonable degree of proficiency in French...  
...he spoke so many languages, many of which would never be heard by the human ear

You were an expert on meteorites...  
...he raced them

You were drafted from Cambridge to work as UNIT's scientific advisor...  
...he only had to fall out of the sky, it didn't matter if he had a whole other body or not: he was the obvious choice

You didn't believe in aliens, for a time...  
...he _was_ one

You were as close to an equal he could have had,

You were no laboratory assistant,

You weren't made to pass test tubes and tell that man he was brilliant

You were different than the rest of them,

The others he had known,

The rest of the mad man's friends.

But, then again, you were just like them:

You knew the man

You saw the box

You fought the aliens

You saved the Earth

Hell, you even dressed in skirts!

But, no matter how many things you shared with everyone else loved by the man,

There was one, extremely important, thing that made your time with the man much different from theirs';

You see,

No matter how hard you both tried;

No matter how fast you climbed, attempting to find something higher than the sky, you never did get the ultimate adventure.

Not once, did you get to see the stars

Not once, did the soles of your shoes touch upon an alien world

Not once, did you see that mad mad man in his natural environment.

And, even if you never _really_ believed in the magic stored inside his silly blue police box,

You still could feel it, and you wished that he could have come back one day,

For one first and last trip together.

One final adventure...

And, this time, one _real_ goodbye...

...no matter how belated


End file.
